Strollers for children and babies are ubiquitous, providing an ease of transport for busy and mobile guardians, while simultaneously providing protection and comfort to the child being transported. Efforts to provide enhanced comfort and customized amenities to the child have had limited success. Often children attempting to rest or sleep in the strollers have trouble finding a comfortable resting position. Additionally, toys, food and drink containers, and other items will remain unsecured to the stroller, leaving open the possibility for loss and damage to these items.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system or pillow that addresses the various disadvantages associated with previous strollers.